Quite A Predicament
by oneforthehaters
Summary: Sam and Dean piss off a spirit. And in doing so find themselves in quite an interesting situation. Just a little humor.


**well i was watching that's so raven and its the episode where stanley handcuffs himself to raven and yeah...an idea generated itself in my head and i couldnt help myself! lol**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Handcuffed**

Sam huffed. How the hell could this have happened? What did they do to deserve this? Did the spirit they ridded a small town of just yesterday feel like making one last appearance to do this to them? What? He had no fucking clue. He just knew he wanted out of it. It had happened just that morning and now it was noon. It had to be the longest day of his life so far.

_Dean hastily put the sawed off shotgun and the hand gun back in the trunk. Sam ran to the passenger side while Dean slid into the driver's seat. The angry librarian shuffled out of the the huge building, shouting obscenities at the two brothers for destroying the town's library. Dean ignored her, started the car, and sped off into the night. _

_Sam let out a sigh of relief once they were out of town limits and relaxed against the seat. Dean grinned and turned on the radio. Metallica blasted through the speakers, making Sam jump slightly. He glared at Dean and Dean's grin just grew wider. "Dean, let's just find a hotel and get some sleep."_

_Dean agreed and pushed down on the pedal. The Impala roared and the speedometer reached 95 mph. Sam eyed the speed wearily and couldn't help but feel sick at every curve. "Dean, you need to slow down."_

_"Aww. Come on Sammy Boy! Lighten up a little." Dean chuckled and turned the radio up just a little bit more. But when he looked up he slammed on the brakes. The car swerved dangerously before hitting the railings on the side of the road. Smoke and dust billowed out behind the car as Dean cut the engine and got out. "What the hell?!"_

_"What was that for?!" Sam shouted before climbing out of the passenger seat. Dean was standing on the side of the road looking both ways frantically. "Dean?"_

_"Someone was standing there, Sam! Some woman. It looked like the spirit we killed at the library. God! Not even ten minutes out of this fucking shit hole and we have a fucking wreck!"_

_Sam laughed and Dean shot him a glare. "I told you to slow down." Sam said matter-of-factly. Dean kicked a rock and watched it fly across the road. The spirit grinned back at him and his eyes widened. _

_"Sam, get a gun. Get something!"_

_Sam popped open the trunk and grabbed a shotgun. The spirit flickered then dissappeared. It reappeared next to Sam. Dean grabbed the gun out of his jeans and shot at the spirit, even though he knew it wouldn't work. The spirit hissed and sped towards Dean. Dean backed up, tripped over a rock, stumbled, then fell. The spirit advanced on him until it was hovering just an inch above his body. "You shall pay!" she spat and snapped her fingers. She flickered and the wind swept her away._

_"What the hell?" Sam wondered as he looked around. It was gone...just like that. Dean got to his feet, dusted his jeans off, and hurried over to Sam. "What did she mean we'd pay?"_

_Dean shrugged and looked over his shoulder. Something snapped around his wrist. He looked down and saw a pair of handcuffs hanging from his wrist. The other side lifted itself and clicked around Sam's opposite wrist. "Are you kidding me?" Dean shouted._

_"Handcuffs?! That chick is seriously messed up." Sam mumbled and tugged at the metal. Dean's body was jerked forward at the motion. So he jerked Sam and Sam flew forward. "Dean...stop. We have to find a way out of this."_

_"You're telling me. I'm the one stuck with you...literally."_

So now, here they sit handcuffed to each other and bickering constantly.

"Dude, if you don't stop pulling me I swear!" Dean growled and jerked Sam's wrist.

"You'll what?" Sam mocked and jerked back.

Dean shot up from the bed, making Sam fall to the floor, his arm hanging in the air because of the stupid handcuffs. Sam pushed himself to his feet just as Dean started walking. His body was lurched forwards and he fell to the floor again. Dean paid no attention and continued walking, practically dragging a struggling Sam across the floor. Dean looked over his shoulder and started laughing at Sam all tangled up on the floor, one of his hands completely useless. Sam growled and with a snap of his wrist Dean was down on the floor with him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean mumbled and slapped at Sam with his free hand. Sam got to his feet and pulled Dean up. Dean whacked Sam across his left temple, causing Sam to smack him right back.

"Dean! Stop! We have to find a way out of this!"

"We've been trying to figure out how to get out for hours now! If a key doens't work then I don't see how these stupid things are going to come off!" Dean retorted and stomped off with Sam stumbling behind him.

Sam saw Dean's destination and his eye widened. "Dean, I'm not going in that bathroom with you."

"Too bad Sammy. You're stuck to me. You kinda have to." Dean smirked and walked into the bathroom. Sam stopped outside the door and Dean was jerked again. "Sam, I can't pee with you standing there. I can't reach the toilet cause I'm so damn short!"

Sam laughed and shrugged. "Too bad."

Dean, forgetting he had to pee, lunged for Sam and they fell to the floor in a heap. The handcuffs proved to be even more of a nuisance considering the boys couldn't even fight properly because of the damned things. Dean swung but missed and Sam couldn't roll out of the way of Dean pinning him down with his legs.

"Got ya." Dean triumphed as he held Sam's torso in a deadlock with his thighs. Sam growled and violently swung his handcuffed arm. Dean was flung forwards, did a front roll, and landed on his back. Sam tried to get up, but the handcuffs became twisted and he couldn't maneuver himself enough to get up. Dean tried also, but found himself in the same situation. "Dammit, Sam. Look what you've done." Dean whined and reached behind him to whack his baby brother.

"If you hadn't of pissed off that spirit then we wouldn't be in this situation!" Sam argued and slapped Dean's head.

"You're the one that shot it first!"

"You shot it first dumbass!"

"NO! You did, Sam! You shot the bitch first, therefore causing her to be pissed off."

"But you salted and burned her bones!"

"That was suppose to get rid of her! OBVIOUSLY IT DIDN'T WORK!"

Sam huffed out in annoyance and Dean screamed.

"Baby." Sam mumbled.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Asshole!"

"ENOUGH!" Sam shouted and Dean got one good slap in before stopping and struggling with the position they were in. "We need to calmly figure this out. We've tried a bunch of things, but obviously nothing worked. Maybe there's some kind of spell on it. Maybe we have to be nice to each other to get them to come off. Like in Freaky Friday where the mom and daughter get switched ya know? They have to be ni-"

"I get it Sam!" Dean cut him off with a yell and jerked their handcuffed side. "This is so screwed to hell and back! AH!"

"Dean, if you're not nice then we'll never get out of this predicament."

"Quit being so damn proper you bitch." Dean grumbled.

"Dean!"

Dean mocked him, enjoying the fact that Sam couldn't see him. "We need to at least get off the floor."

"No shit sherlock!"

Sam puffed out a breath and took in a deep one to calm himself. "Okay. Let's try and untwist these handcuffs. You go one way, I go the other."

Dean nodded though Sam couldn't see it. Sam counted to three and at once they went opposite ways. The handcuffs straightened out, allowing the boys to struggle to their feet. Once up, Dean lunged for Sam again. Dean knocked Sam onto the bed and Sam pushed Dean back with his free hand. He held Dean away and Dean kept swinging and trying to be a pain in the ass. Sam pushed against Dean's chest so hard that Dean flipped off the bed, violently bringing Sam with him. Sam felt his shoulder pop, but ignored it when he heavily landed on top of his brother.

"I fucking swear!" Dean yelled and went limp against the carpet. He laid there and stared at the ceiling while Sam just clumsily got to his feet and sat on the bed, his arm dangling down and Dean's hanging in the air somewhat.

"We'll get out of this." Sam stated calmy and ran his free hand through his hair. He tugged lightly at the handcuffs and laughed when Dean's hand just flopped back and forth and his arm moved swiveled side to side. Dean blankly stared at the ceiling, anywhere but Sam.

"Mhm sure. Keep telling yourself that." Dean muttered and rolled his eyes.

Sam raised an eyebrow and stood up, hovering inches above Dean and in his line of sight. Dean swatted at Sam's face but couldn't reach. "Sam, you're scaring me. Get away. You look like a giant." Sam laughed at the state his brother was in.

Dean was slowly and surely losing his mind. He was sure of it. He loved Sam, he really did. But not when they were handcuffed together. He reached for something to throw, when suddenly the handcuffs clicked and dropped to the ground.

Dean shot up and narrowly missed knocking his head against Sam's. Sam stood up to his full height, wondering what the hell happened. Dean crawled to his knees and used the side of the bed to help himself get up. He stood next to Sam just as the spirit that did this appeared. She rolled her eyes, huffing in annoyance.

"Why did you let us go?" Sam asked.

"Ya'll are just too damn annoying. I got tired of listening to ya'll argue and fight. I found someone better. Bye!"

"Why you little..." Dean ran for the spirit, but she vanished, leaving echoes of laughter behind.

"We're free! We're free!" Sam grinned and rubbed at his wrist. Dean rolled his eyes and kicked the back of Sam's knees. Sam lurched forwards but caught his balance. Dean slapped him on the back of the head and Sam spun around. "Stop!"

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean kicked the back of Sam's knees once more before heading for the bathroom. He was still confused, but very happy that they were free.


End file.
